A 3D space measurement device (hereinafter referred to ‘scanner’) of the present disclosure measures a distance between a scanner and a surrounding object by using light. Methods of measuring a distance by using light include a triangulation method and a time of flight (TOF) method. The triangulation method is a method of measuring a distance based on triangulation, and the TOF method is a method of calculating a distance between a distance measurement device and a surrounding object by using a difference between a time when the distance measurement device emits light and a time when the emitted light is reflected by the surrounding object and returns to the distance measurement device.
In the present disclosure, a distance between a scanner and a surrounding object is calculated by using the triangulation method. In addition, the present disclosure provides a scanner moving a distance measurement position in vertical and horizontal directions to measure a distance by using rotation and tilt driving during an operation of the scanner and making spatial data based on the measured distance, and a method of measuring a distance and space.